In many climates around the world, especially those that are arid, water conservation and water recycling are important tools in mitigating the problem of limited fresh water resources. As understood herein, fresh water can be conserved by using household wastewater, known as “gray water”, which can come from household effluent drains. As also understood herein, however, the amount of impurities and turbidity of the gray water can in part affect the type of application and ability for reclamation and gray water's use in recycling.
Present principles further recognize the desirability of eliminating costly components such as sump pumps from reclamation systems. It is also desirable according to present principles to reduce the risk of blockage and clogging such as might be encountered in recycling devices that integrate with pre-existing irrigation facilities, such as drip lines, sprinkler heads etc.
A critical recognition is that gray water may contain harmful constituents that can be toxic to plants, inhibit seed-germination, and destroy the structure of clay soils. Present principles recognize that the identification and removal of substances within gray water can prove to be beneficial in determining whether said gray water is suitable for use in irrigation systems.